


From Danger breeds bonds

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Gay Barry Allen, M/M, Metahumans, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: When Barry saves David's life, secrets are revealed and a whole new path is revealed. Will Barry and David make it through all that is to come?
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	From Danger breeds bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING! much to my eternal sadness.

Barry met his captain on the roof where the crime scene was. The man looked crucified and and bound to the cross with barbed wire. On his chest was stabled a note.   
_A genius mind and pure heart, among the hero's in blue who gives them the facts they need to catch people like me. A man of metal and pride that leads our heros of blue. A man of cunning and crime, a woman of healing who works on the curse of the incurable, a man whom guides the lost back to the light, a woman who builds the minds of computers and a fast footed man cloaked in scarlet. The list of the damned reads thus can you protect them all?_  
“Its a list of future victims there hints to who they are.”   
David reads over Barry's shoulder.  
“Well any ideas what we are looking for?”  
“Well the man of metal and pride and leads our hero's of blue. That would be you. You are the captain after all. But that means there is one more among the people in the station that is a target. The man if Cunning and crime....A smart criminal. give he is the only criminal listed its one who may not be as villain as we may think. A woman of heals who works on the curse of the incurable that's could be a a medical researcher. The next one may be a phycologist. after that a female computer programmer. The last one is Obviously the flash.”  
'Not letting captain get hurt’.  
“What about the first one?”  
“No idea, know any genius case solvers.”  
David raises an eyebrow at him.  
“I can think of one.”  
“Who?”  
David looked both exasperated, worried and amused all at once.  
“I see you’ve taken the bait. Who to kill first hmm.”  
The spin to see a man dress in all black with a black and white checkered full face mask.  
suddenly the man lifts his arm and a shockwave shot at David. Barry barely manage to grab David’s arm as he went over now he was the only thing keeping his captain from falling to his death.   
“Such bravery of the pure hearted genius to put his back to the enemy in an effort to save his captain.”  
Barry grit his teeth as a shockwave hit his back. He knew he had broken ribs.   
“Captain I’m going to pull you up. When your up run and do not look back.”  
Barry closes his eyes and uses a just the smallest amount of speed force to pull the man to safety.  
“Go captain.”  
“You’re not staying her alone.”  
“How sweet Captain of CCPD but its far to late for your young genius, most his ribs are broken. He would have still been able to escape, maybe if not for the blood filling his punctured lung. He will die and he knows it. But He must care a great deal for his dear captain, After all pulling you up must have cause that lung puncture. Barry grimaces at that. He was right. He coughs unable to suppress it any more and blood coats his lips. Barry struggles to his feet.  
“I have never willing took a life, not in my career. I always believed there was a way around it. Even when faced with my mothers killer. Even when my father was murdered in front of my eyes. I never lost who I was. Sure I mad mistake but I never crossed a line. Its that goodness in people that you hate, your whole list minus one are all good people who strive to do good in the world isn’t that right. Which means the criminal is Captain cold who is with a group of hero's well jokes on you. Cold died saving the world. Captain Singh is not going to be your victim here Your attacks end with me.  
“Oh and what will you do to stop me. You my be a genius but you even admitted you never take a life.”  
“No I admitted I never TOOK a life.” He draws a gun and aims it at the man.  
“But in this case I might make an exception. I wont allow you to harm David Singh.”  
“So willing to lose your humanity just to save him. Why?”  
Another blood filled cough but he smirks he could feel his body stitching back together.  
“Because you made a mistake, If the most pure heart humans will do anything to protect those who are most important to them. That and You underestimated my mind and my ability to survive. Killing you is something I’d do if I need to.”  
“Barry anti-meta alert went off your vitals are all over the place!”  
“Hey Cisco we have a meta that uses a short energy wave, he is also a serial killer and has me and captain trapped on a roof. I have five broken ribs and a punctured lung. I’ll life but I need the Anti-meta darts in a hurry.”  
“Breechen baby, We'll take out shockwave no problem.”  
“What the fuck. Who was that.”  
“Another mistake, You assumed I was alone and had no contact with back up.”  
A breech opens and a dart flew out hitting the meta who goes to kill Barry only to find his powers weren’t working.  
“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” Barry quotes as a stunned David puts meta cuffs on the criminal.   
Caitlin runs up helps Barry stay standing as he drops the gun, his body finally giving out.  
“BARRY!”  
His team rushes Barry through the breech as a worried David Singh takes in the criminal.  
Barry remained unconscious.  
“What all is wrong with him” Joe demands.  
“Five broken ribs, a punctured lung was actually the nicest of Barry’s injuries. The rib nicked his heart and the speed force in an effort to keep him alive and mixing with the adrenaline that kept I'm awake. Caused his body to crash. I patched him up best I can but now...we wait and hope.” It was just after that David arrived.  
“Look guys even after Barry wakes up...if he survives. He might not be mentally ok. Barry has never drawn his gun on someone. Ever. He has never Barry was ready to kill that man. Something that is so against his beliefs and moral. But he was driven to the point he truly believed that if we didn’t get to him in time, He would have to kill. That level of desperation...that level of darkness. Barry don’t handle it well. Add the issues that Dr. Wells and his fathers killer added to his mind. Trying to turn him into them them, Barry wont be in a good place.”  
David winced   
“He was only ready to kill... he said it was because he wouldn’t let the criminal kill me. He had sustained his injuries because he saved my life after I was hit over the edge of the building.”  
“Believe able if there was anyone he would care enough about to kill to protect it would be you.”  
“But why though!”  
“That is not our place. But know that Barry is a very all in time person. He has a strong will and moral code. He has a good heart for one who has seen so much darkness. If he cares for you that much. Then that will never change. Your one of the people that matter to him.” With that said most left David alone in the room with Barry not worrying as everything flash related was hidden. David sat next to the unconscious man who had risked his life to save him.   
“Come on Barry, You got to wake up. The boys need you up and about...I need you. Barry please wake up.”  
He slowly places his hand on Barry’s an extra silent plea for the man to wake.  
A low groan sounds as Barry began to stir.  
“HE’S WAKING UP!” David shouted for the other.  
“Jeez Captain keep the voice down a bit please. My head is killing me.”  
David gives a relieved chuckle as the others rush in.  
“Cisco need one of the calorie bars or I wont be awake long.”  
“Right right!” He quickly shoves one into Barry’s hand and he starts to eat.  
After His mind cleared more and he was stable Caitlin ran a few tests but hesitated to say the results as David was still there.  
“Just say it, I mean seriously. I trust him to keep his mouth shut.”  
David blinked in shock at the attitude.  
“R...right. Well it seems the worst of your injuries are full healed however your ribs will still be tender for a while as your blood sugar is struggling to remain at good levels.”  
Barry just grunts in irritation and stands shakily.  
“Am I needed at the station to make a report Captain.”  
“Yes”.  
“Ok”.  
He goes to leave, grabbing another bar on the way.  
“Wait I’ll drive you.”  
He pauses a moment and glances at David.  
“Fine”.  
Once in the car David clears his throat.  
“How are you mostly healed already?”  
“You know the answer to that already. Think about how was I able to pull you to safety? I look rather under weight scrawny. So if it wasn’t actually strength what is the only other thing that would have accounted for that?”  
He thinks a moment before his eyes widen.  
“Speed.”  
“Bingo. I’m the flash. The speed force in my body gives me speed, fast healing, and a super speed metabolism which really is a blessing and a curse that one. It as other effects that are better left unsaid as well. I’m the so called hero. The one that must always have the better moral standing, who must always be the perfect roll model.”   
Barry’s voice was filled with cynicism.  
“But you don’t see yourself as that.”  
“You tell me captain. Am I perfect roll model of good to you? You saw me more then willing to kill. Hell its my fault my mother was killed, my father was killed, that Eddie and Ronnie died. My fault Snart ended up dead. So tell me am I as perfect and good as the city wants me to be?”  
“What I saw was a man willing to face a criminal and willing to do whatever it took to safe the life of an innocent. Also you are not responsible for your mothers death you were only ten and why do you think your responsible for any of there deaths?”  
“Eobard Thawn was flashes enemy from a few hundred years in the futures. A fan originally. He wanted to be just like me, to the point of finding a way to gain powers like me. But after finding out that he was destined to always be my enemy he choice to embrace it and destroy me. Always loosing to my older self. So he decided to kill me before I ever gained my powers. It was me that was suppose to die that night not my mother. But my future self choice to safe me hence why I ended up a few blocks away. In a fit of rage Eobard kills my mother and father takes the fall changing the timeline and prevents me from ever being the flash.”  
“Then...how”.  
“Because he made a mistake, without me being the flash. He didn’t grow up with a roll model, he never got the inspiration to get his powers He became trapped in my time period. So he killed the real Harrison Wells. Taking his place in history. Built and blow up the particle accelerator. Making sure I was set in the right place at the right time to be effected. In his effort to destroy the flash, He instead created me. The he took the place as my mentor to train me to make me faster all in an effort to return to his own time. Backing me into a corner, Help him or kill him because no prison at the time could hold him. Even without powers he was to smart. I set him back and went back in time myself. The goal was to save my mother. Instead Future me warned me not to and I had to watch her die in my arms. I ran back to my time and prevented Eobard from going home. Angry he tried to kill me. Eddie...well picked a bad time to figure out how timelines and family lines work.”  
“Thawn Eobard was his family from the future.”  
“Yes his great great grand son I believe. Eddie shot himself erasing Eobard from the timeline all except the time remnant of him that were in the speed force during that time. However the mix of the wormhole needed to send him forward and me back mixed with the rift Eobard being erase created and well Black hole. You saw that part. I of coarse tried to close the damn thing.”  
“How the hell would you do that.”  
“Oh simple really just run really really fast in the opposite direction of the rotation however Using so much of my powers that day left me to drained to finish it I was going to either close it while still inside it there fore being ripped apart or I’d die from losing what was left of my energy and be sucked in while it rips the world apart. So Ronnie and professor Stein turned into firestorm and flew up into the center while I was running. Separating in the eye of it the displaced energy surge sealed the black hole. While in free fall I caught the only body I saw. Professor Stein. Unfortunately Ronnie didn’t make it. If that wasn’t enough That black hole created breaches connecting our earth with earth two. Leading to well Zoom who we were warned about by a man named Henry Zoloman who told us his name was Jay Garrick. I did not trust him at all at first. Nor earth two wells who also popped up. Slowly they gained my trust. While I almost died over and over to zoom. Jay Garrick later became another mentor to me and a lover to Caitlin who after losing Ronnie again well needed someone. So really surprise surprise Jay was actually Henry Zoloman aka Zoom. He became that way after his father killed his mother in front of him. Of coarse He Zoom always said I was just like him that I just needed to embrace it. To try and prove that he kills my father in front of me. Snart was only on the wave rider because I kept telling that man he had good in him and he finally caved and gave being a hero a try. Now we are here when I almost break my no killing rule, Have Iris always on my back and having to explain my major fuck up to my no doubt very confused boss and tired boss who my guess opted out of seeing a doctor to make sure he was ok.”  
“I’m fine thank you and none of those were your fault Barry super speed or no your just one man and your still human meta or not. Sometimes bad things happen and we have to deal with it the best we can. Is Joe a bad person for shooting Clyde.  
“Depends who you ask. Me no, he shot Clyde because he was about to shoot me. Just add that to the deaths that were my fault. From Mark Mardon's point of view though Joe is evil because he shot his little brother and the only family he had.”  
David looked over the man who normal is so full of life. See just the level of toll the darkness in his life left on his shoulders.   
“You mentioned Iris how does she factor in?”  
“Well She saw an article from the future in the time vault written April twenty fourth twenty twenty four. It was written by Iris West-Allen. The problem with that is I lost all feelings for her that wasn’t family related since before the zoom thing happened. How do I tell her, that I no longer love her. That the future she saw in black and white is a lie. Hell its still going to be some time before I even have the skills let alone tech needed to make the A.I construct known as Gideon. I'm barely now learning how to code after all. I may have photographic memory and can speed read a coding manual in a few seconds but I still need to actually put that knowledge in practice. Yet I also have to worry about about all the other expectations that Gideon and that damn article put on me when we discovered that Eobard brought her to our time with him.  
“So want all expectations we talking.”  
“Marrying Iris, building Gideon and becoming Captain of the CSI division. I don’t love Iris like that hell I don’t think I ever did considering I’m fairly sure I’m gay. I don’t have anywhere near the skills to build Gideon maybe I will in the future but I don’t know. How I am suppose to be the Captain of the CSI division and the flash. I barely balance the two lives now add my chronic lateness and that's a recipe for disaster.”  
“When did you figure out you were gay?”  
Barry was silent for while.  
“Um....during an event of an erased part of time. Use see back when I was still really new with my powers Mark Mardon attacked Joe, the guy saved Joe. I had a choice catch Mark or get said man to the hospital. I took the man to the hospital. It was while waiting for the doctors to tell me if he was going to be ok or not that I realized my worry and panic was not just because I knew him or that I even viewed him as a friend. I realized that I had feeling for him. Though I refused for while to fully acknowledge that fact. I knew it but refused to put thought into it. He is taken after all. Anyway the doctor....she said he would never walk again. Not long after cause Joe and Eddie where Upset as well they went of half cocked into the guys hideout. Where he kidnaps Joe and tries to make him watch as he creates as tsunami with his meta powers to kill me and Iris along with half the coast line. I tried to stop the wave by creating a wind barrier pushing myself fast then I have had before. Only to end up twenty four hours in the past. It was the day I learned I could time travel and it was before We learn wells wasn’t wells. He had told me, after he realized I was from the future that if I didn’t do everything exactly the same way. I could alter the coarse of the future. Anything disaster I change could create a bigger, or more threatening disaster in its place. But then...Then I saw the guy walking, and talking. Safe and healthy. I just couldn’t let him get hurt again. I refused to let it happen again so I stopped Mark before he could ever do a thing. Effectively changing the future.”  
“What was the price for saving the guy and the city?”  
“Captain cold back when he was still a bad guy. He came back to the city, kidnaped Cisco which got him the guns rebuild and a new gun for his sister and lastly. Ended with Captain Cold knowing who I am. Learning my Identity. Which limited my ability. I couldn’t arrest him or he would spill my Identity which as you could guess makes me criminal target number one. But my morals wouldn’t let me just let him go. Nor did he want that turns out he likes the challenge. So instead I convince him not to take an innocent life. Not to kill anymore. In turn I don’t arrest him personally. Instead I stall him till the cops arrive or prevent him from getting what ever he was trying to steal. though the puns where annoying. The man loved his puns.”  
“So you traded your safety for his essentially.” Barry scoffed a bit.  
“I was never save not when General Eling know who I was and kept trying to weaponize and experiment on me. Or when every meta criminal of the week tries to kill me. Keeping my identity was never about protecting me. It was about protecting the ones in my life that I care about. To prevent them from being use to get to me.”  
“So Joe knows the guy you like as did Eddie?”  
“Yes they Joe doesn’t know I’m in love with the guy though. Eddie had a clue about it at one point but never told anyone. Hell Joe only learned I like men a week ago when he was wondering why I was avoiding Iris. Though my guess Joe will have figured out who it is pretty quickly.”  
“So it’s someone in the station?”  
Barry did not reply and to his relief they arrived at the station.  
He quickly gets out of the car and heads in, as fast as his still injured ribs would allow.  
“What did you tell them of my injuries.”  
“That You had broken ribs and a punctured lung.”  
“Peachy.”  
“Allen you sure you should be out of the hospital!” A detective shouted in shock.”  
“Was told I needed to fill out a report of the incident so here I am, besides I’m wrapped up good and tight, as long as I don’t move to much or you know breath much. I’m fine.”  
With that he is quickly sat down as a detective takes his statement. It took a good hour or two before everything was filed and such.  
Caitlin had emailed over copies of his X-rays and such to show the damage. From the looked of horror and shock on the detectives face, they weren’t pretty.  
After that He was helped up and looks over at the worried Captain.  
“Stop looking so worried Captain, I’ll be fine.”  
“I’d feel better if you agree to come over for dinner. You live alone in that apartment of yours and with you wounded like that...”  
“If it’ll make you feel better and stop the worrying then fine.”  
“Great!”  
“Why do I feel that there is an ulterior motive?” Barry whispered to the detective who laughed.  
“Cause it’s the captain”.  
Barry sighs and follows the man out. They were silent the whole way there. But Barry could feel David’s eyes on him. As they pull into the drive David sighs.  
“Are you sure your ok?”  
“Speed healing is an amazing thing. I heal in hours instead of days. Now I just have the equivalent to bruised ribs.”  
David lead Barry into the house Where two men were waiting.  
“David....”  
Barry watched the older man tense. His eyes darting between Rob and the other man.  
“Rob who...”  
“my boyfriend I just came to get the rest of the stuff I left here”.  
Barry’s eyes narrow and he steps between a clearly upset David and the cold seeming Rob.  
“Perhaps you could have alerted him ahead of time before entering his home.”  
“And you are?”  
“Oh yeah I only met you once. I’m Barry Allen CSI and friend to Captain Singh.”  
“And the only reason I’m still alive”.  
Rob paled at that and the other man looked mildly uncomfortable.   
“What do you mean David are you alright?”  
“I’m not the injured one. A meta threw me of a high rise, Barry here manages to catch me and pull me back over but not before taking a hit to back breaking his ribs and puncturing a lung.”  
“I told you to stop worrying about that I’m fine.”  
“I’m more worried about your mental state” He muttered though everyone heard him.  
“I’m fine not like I’m going to kill myself. Or hunt down the bastard.”  
“Oh dear....should I ask.”  
“Tell me Rob if in my position and say you had a weapon on you and this guy at the time was still a threat to say the guy next you there, This guy wants him dead. just tried and failed to kill him. Your wounded and can really fight but you do have a gun. What would you do?”  
“Shoot him. It’s life or death. If I don’t shoot we both die. Plus I’m not about to let some bastard kill the man I love.”  
“Ouch” David mutter.  
“I will have question later Captain you know that right?”  
“Figured.”  
“Anyway now Rob you know why my mental state is being questioned by David here.”  
“So you took a life?”  
“No thankfully I’m smart and knew my doctor was tracking my vital after the whole struck by lightening thing I always after an vitals monitor on my person. If it spikes enough it sends an alert. That alert do to the ribs and lung got us back up. However it was close had they not arrived when they did.”  
“You...your Henry Allen's kid.” Barry looks at the man instantly on guard.  
“And you know that how?”  
“Your dad saved my brothers life when the boy was doing time. He got stabbed by another inmate. Your father stitched him up.”  
“Hm.. I see. Now I believe you both were leaving right”.  
Barry turns and glares at Rob.  
He looks between Barry and David before something clicks and he gets really close to Barry.  
“No.”  
“No what.”  
“You don’t get David” He growls low so only Barry could here.  
“And what's it to you Rob. After all you left him for another man. Who he dates is up to him and him alone. Or is it that you don’t know if this new guy will work out and you hope to have David to fall back on?”  
Rob takes a swing at Barry but he dodges shoves the man away.  
David looked furiously at Rob.  
“What the hell Rob! You have no right to hit him. Why the fuck did you think that was ok.”  
“Little bastard has a thing for you!”  
“No clue how he pieced that one together. He just walked up to be and said I don’t get you. He got mad when I asked why he cared and put forth my hypotheses. This your ex is losing touch with reality. He seems to believe he has a right to control and make choices for you Captain.”  
That made David even angrier.  
“You do not decide who I choose to be with. You lost all right to choose anything for me the day you left me for someone else!”  
Rob growled “he isn’t right for you!”  
“ Not wrong, I’m sort of cursed with loved ones in my life dying in front of me. But still not your call. Now leave or I’ll remove you myself.”  
Rob scoffs at that.  
“Your injured and twig what can you do.”  
“Rob I think we should just go. This was just suppose to be a quick item pick up.”  
He growls and storms out leaving his boyfriend behind.  
“I apologize for his unseemly behavior. I don’t know what has gotten into him.”  
“Let see if I can guess. When you met he was extremely stressed and upset. You asked what was wrong and he complained about always being worried of David’s physical and mental wellbeing and health. He leaves David not being able to deal with the stress and worry anymore and you two start dating soon after. Correct?”  
“Actually yes that's exactly what happened.”  
“He still has strong feelings for David, I wont call it love do to his behavior and actions. But strong feeling nonetheless. He wants David to remain single just incase things with you don’t work out so he can just go back to David. It’ll pass with enough time and if Captain here doesn’t take him back. His emotions are like an exposed nerve right now.”  
“I’d listen to the boy, He is a genius of observation after all.”  
“R...right good day.”  
He leaves quickly and Barry shuts the door.  
“Well that was....eventful.”  
“Was Rob telling the truth?”  
“What do you mean?” Barry asked hoping he would drop it.  
“Do you have feelings for me?”  
“Yes”.  
“What about....oh”.  
Barry snorts in amusement as the pieces fell into place.  
“Yeah oh. Really I was worried about it being to obvious.”  
“You know...you were incorrect about one thing.”  
“What's that?”  
“The split was mutual. He was stressed and couldn’t deal anymore and I had feelings for someone else. Which when Rob learn that fact after the spilt it made him furious which may be part of why they were still here when we arrived.”  
“I see....who do you...”  
“You Barry, I had feelings for you.”  
Barry blinked and stared at the captain in shock.  
Regarding the man carefully.  
“You are aware the same worry Rob felt for you with be put of you right.”  
“I am aware.”  
“You are also aware Joe might shoot you right?”  
David winced “yeah I know.”  
“You could possibly be used as bait for me at some point and you will have to deal with the crazy weirdness that is my life.”  
“Yeah”.  
“And you are willing to deal with all that?”  
“Obviously”.  
Barry gave a small smile at that before wincing.  
“Your my Captain, that is an HR nightmare.”  
He also winces “We will get through it. After all I believe the relationship is worth it.”  
“Same, I mean Brightside I don’t actually have to work. I own star Labs and all the Patents that once belonged to what everyone thought was Harrison Wells Which brings in about thirty thousand a month. plus all the money he had in his accounts and other assets. So if worse comes to worse I’ll just work full time at star labs and get it back up and running and possible work on a few inventions and such. Learn some new skills Though apparently the flash brand was trademarked by wells which also transfered to me so I also get like twenty thousand or so a month do to that as well.”  
“Fitting give its you. But at least if worse comes to work you’ll be ok.”  
“Very true so we have a visit to make tomorrow huh.”  
“So it seems.”


End file.
